


One Word Prompt

by Bolontiku



Series: One Word Prompt [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Character: ThorWord: Bralette
Series: One Word Prompt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602025
Comments: 58
Kudos: 21





	1. Indescribable

**Author's Note:**

> this series is thanks to those that participated through my tumblr

“This is adorable.”

You shivered as his lips ghosted along your neck, mind hazy, you pried your eyes open as his large thick fingers tickled your sides. “Oh?” you blinked as he hooked his thumbs under the edge of your **brallette**, fingers slipping under to cup your breasts. Warm hands massaging, fingers tweaking, a smile slipping into place, a sparkle of mischief in those bright blue eyes of his.

Thor’s lips spread wide as your eyes slid shut once more, your fingers carding into his hair, tugging him closer, arching into him. He growled as you ground your hips down on his, shoving your button up off your shoulders so that he had access to more skin. “Too many clothes,” he bit out.

You laughed, lightning arcing through you everywhere he touched, everywhere he kissed, and he was everywhere. His scent filling your senses, his kisses leaving your lightheaded, teeth nipping at the swell of your breast.

Thor pressed you under him, clothes disappearing quicker than you could exhale, “you are beyond words,” he hummed against your skin, pressing into you slowly. “I have seen worlds, galaxies just beyond my touch,” his lips pressed against yours, “nothing has taken my breath away quite like you wrapped around my cock.”

“Asshole,” you gasped your hands catching his shoulders. 

Thor chuckled, “your beauty is indescribable my love.” Tears prickled the edges of your eyes. He paused, hand cupping your cheek, thumb brushing away the moisture just at the edges of your eyes, “did I say something amiss?” he asked, expression telling you that he knew exactly what he had said.

Thor had no qualms about being the first to do anything, the first to kiss you, the first to hold your hand, and now...

You rocked your hips up, taking him deeper, his blue eyes closing and a hiss leaving his lips, “nothing wrong at all.” 


	2. Yes, Ma'am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Jason Todd  
Word: Cuddles

He winced, the corner of his lips turning down as he inched out of his vest. The material heavy and thick, even so it did not protect him from everything. Bruises and cuts littered his body, scars ever present.

His muscles were sore, the screamed and protested with every move, tensing and loosening as he stepped in under the spray of hot water. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, it wasn’t until the door creaked open that he moved. 

“Come out soon?” He grunted, in response reaching for the shower gel and cloth. “Gruhhhhh, is not an answer Jason.” 

“Yes!” he barked.

“Ohkay,” you answered.

Jason cursed as the door shut. He had no chance to even call your name. 

**

He slid in behind you, the couch plush and giving way under his weight. He grumbled as you easily sank into his lap, curling into him as he adjusted the soft numerous covers. 

**Cuddling** was new to him. It required... softness. 

Still, as you eased into his hard frame he found himself.. softening. Gentling under your soft touches, the crease between his brows disappearing as you brushed at it with your thumbs. The edge of his scowl erased as your lips brushed over his. The tension at the nape of his neck dissipating as your fingers scratched into the curls of his hair.

He liked cuddling.

He liked coming home.

It made him uneasy.

It felt-

“Jason?” your breath against the column of his neck brought him out of his thoughts. “Jason..”

He whimpered, weakening under your fingers. “Y/N?”

You huffed a laugh, “save it, give me kisses if you want to apologize.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


	3. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Ghost  
Character: Bucky

It really should not have surprised you.

He was a  **ghost** .

That was his reputation. 

That had been his past.

Why you thought it should be different with you? 

It had been fun at least, you thought, refusing to look at your phone once again. It hurt. It hurt even when you didn't want it to. You kept yourself busy, trying your best to keep yourself from thinking of him. 

The way he smelled, how warm he was, the way he smiled a dimple appearing just so…

You had thought you were different. 

Thought your conversations that lasted till too late into the morning was something, that it meant something. 

He had said you meant something.

Of course… that had led to kisses, touching and… finally your bedroom. 

You were nothing but another conquest to him. 

Another notch in his bedpost.

**

Bucky watched as you made your way around the office. Keeping out of sight. It hurt, to see you force your smile, to see you reach for your phone, stop and move on. 

He should say something. 

"Ready Buck?"

He nodded, looking over as a hand clasped his shoulder. 

One last look. 

And he was gone.


	4. A New Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Tension  
Character: James McAvoy

Hands slid over bare shoulders softly. He hummed quietly, leaning into your hands, “feels good..” he sighed. 

You smiled as you pressed into his thick shoulders, the muscles there bunching and then softening under your fingers. Slid up along the sides of his neck, pressing and easing, his hands slid up along your legs where he sat on the floor between them. “Why are you so tight?”

He chortled, looking over his shoulder at you, dimples appearing at the corner of his smile, “isn’t that what I’m supposed to say to you?” 

The question made you shiver, it had been like this between the two of you for months now. A certain 

between you, somewhere along the line it had become more than friends, yet not enough to cross the line. “Is it?” you queried, tilting your head to the side, a teasing smile in place.

He looked confused, mouth falling open for a fraction of a second before turning back and sitting still. You ran your hands down his back, knuckles pressing in down his spine, a sigh escaping him as you work his lower back. He leaned forward slightly before leaning back into you, his hands gripping your calves. It had been like this since the first time, he had a killed migraine, medicine hadn’t worked and you had sat up with him on his couch. Hands running along his neck, jaw and towards his temples. 

He had fallen asleep, head in your lap, chest rising and falling gently.

“James..”

He hummed hands slipping up further before stopping and he turned towards you again. “Y/N?” You didn’t move, kept your hands on his bare shoulders. Strong shoulders that found a small bit of release under your hands, he leaned up, still on his knees in front of you, hand slipping along your neck to pull you forwards slowly, gently, your lips finding the others. A slow exploration, his teeth nipping into your bottom lip gently, enough to make you smile. 

A new kind of tension grew in you, warming your entire body. He pulled you forwards, into his lap, laughter bubbled up out of you as his hands trailed along your sides, wrapping up behind your back. “C’mon,” he grinned, that familiar smile, joy radiating from him. “Lets move to the bedroom?” you nodded, laughing as he stood easily lifting you and marching towards your bedroom. Your heart skipped with every step, with every kiss he dropped onto your lips and neck. 

This was new, a new step into a new direction.


	5. Move Like That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: wade
> 
> Word: shimmy

“C’mon, c’moooon,” he chuckled. 

You groaned, his hands on your hips, leaning back into him. “Wade…”

“C’mon baby, move those hips!!” Wade leaned forwards, “thats it, just keep moving..”

The two of you had been at it for hours now, it had been your fault. Teasing him all morning, skipping out of his reach, making last minute excuses.

Wade was beside himself by the time he caught you, frustrated in a good way, and laughter spilling from his lips as you wriggled in his arms. He liked that, the way your eyes crinkled at the edges, dimples appearing at the corner of your lips as you tossed your head back laughing. 

"Wade… W-Wade… I can't!" You panted.

"Just-" he gasped pulling back and beaming at you, "YOU GOT IT!"

You shook your head turning to look at him, "no."

"No! You do! You did it!" He exclaimed, "you did the  **shimmy** !"

"That wasn't-" you frowned, hands on your hips, "have I been over thinking it?"

Wade cackled, moving in to wrap his arms around you, "you are so uncoordinated you can't even shimmy!"

You smacked his shoulder as you almost fell over, "Wade your- gonna!" Your words were muffled against his broad chest, his chin plopped on the top of your head, you twisted your fingers into the material of his shirt, loving the feel of his muscles underhand. You were glad that Wade was in your life to brighten it with his shenanigans, with the way he teased and joked. He brought you coffee and forced you to eat. 

Today had been his mission to teach you how to dance. 

"Next you'll be doing the Charleston!"

"Wade, no, I can't dance!"

"Babe, by the time I'm through you'll be the dancing queen.. Ohhh, yeah!"

You snickered as he swung you out, keeping a firm grip on your hand to tug you back into his arms. You buried your face against his chest to hide your blush, Wade was your friend. Bestfriend. You wouldn't ruin that. Couldn't. 

"Yeah, okay," you mumbled as he let you go. 

Wade grinned at you, "c'mon, now you move your shoulders like this, that's a shoulder shimmy…"


	6. Odie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Steve  
Word: Apple

He shifted from foot to foot, he hadn’t felt this way in years. At least it felt like years. 

Kids came tumbling out of the classroom, a few grinning up at him, Steve let out a small ‘oof’, as arms wrapped around him and the small brunette girl giggled up at him.

“Hey Steve-O! Where’s my brother?”

Steve hugged Becca to him, her squeal making him grin as he mushed her face into his chest. “Ah, Buck got held up at work..” he looked up as Becca’s teacher stepped into the doorway, his heart fluttered.

Becca raised an eyebrow, “oh, sure, Bucky got held up at work… since Monday?” she asked sarcastically looking up at him, chin pressed against him.

“Hey there!” 

Steve cleared his throat, tugging on Becca till she was at his side. “H-hey, Odie.” He tried not to wince at how breathless he sounded.

“Odie?” Becca asked, “Ms. Bennette?”

She wrinkled her nose at her favorite, “it’s an old nickname, me and your uncle used to go to school together a long time ago,” she answered the unvoiced question.

“You new Steve in school?”

She grinned looking at him as he chuckled, “Ms. Bennette wouldn’t give me the time of day back then!”

She cried out, “Nooo! That’s not how it was! You had eyes for Stacy Malloy or you were following Bucky around!”

Steve cocked his head, shaking it, “you are impossible!”

Becca looked from her teacher to Steve, slipping her hand into his, humming impatiently. She needed to get her three pages of math work done in order to be able to catch her show. “Steve?”

“So, four days in a row?”

Steve could feel his neck heating up, “yea, helping out in any way I can.”

Dark brown eyes stared at him with amusement, “right, okay Becca, make sure to get those pages done and I will see you tomorrow?”

Becca beamed at her nodding, “maybe next time Stevie comes to pick me up he could bring you an  **apple** !”

She nodded, eyes flicking to him, “that would be nice.”

Becca frowned, “then again, who wants an apple? Bet you’d like to go on a date with him, he won’t stop talking about ya so pretty sure he wants to as-”

Steve covered her mouth coughing loudly and shoving her back. “WE SHOuld GeT GoiNg then!” he laughed nervously stepping back as he shoved Becca back.

“She’s right ya know? I would prefer dinner to an apple.”

Steve stumbled, hands on Becca’s little shoulders, “w-what?”

“Dinner!” Becca beamed up at him.

He shoved her away, turning towards her teacher. “So, dinner?”

She giggled, hand covering her mouth quickly, “yes, Friday night? You can pick me up at seven and look..” she sighed, “just look this good.”

Steve grinned, blushing, “sounds good. Yeah, I can do that.”

Becca tugged on his hand and he waved, they almost made it to his car wen she looked at him, “why Odie?”

Steve snickered, “Ms. Bennette’s first name is Odette,” he opened the door to his car and waited till she got in, “and when we were sixteen she was the first girl we knew that got a tattoo.”

“Oh!” Becca smiled, “a tattoo of what?”

Steve shut the door shaking his head and moving around to his side.


	7. Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Bucky  
Word: Home

It was that kinda tired that sunk into yer bones. The kinda that wouldn't let ya rest even when you had the time. 

He had gone down to the local packing plant as soon as he turned twelve. 

Bucky was taller, he had a growth spurt his ma chided ruffling his hair and fussing over it saying that he needed to stop growing. Goodness! He was taller than she was now, Winnifred Barnes would sniff dramatically. 

School wasn't necessary, they needed the money and his pa was workin' hard as it was. 

Bucky swallowed as he stared at the dark alley ahead of him, he was fifteen now. He'd been doing this long enough, plus, there was robin egg blue waiting for him. 

He shouldered his jacket, moving sluggishly as exhaustion made his own blue eyes dull and dark lashes swept down. 

"Buck?"

He snapped his eyes upwards. 

Straw blond hair was mussed up, skinny fingers running through it quickly, brushing it to one side as he offered him a wavering smile. 

Still, that smile was  **home** . That smile was what gave him extra energy. 

Bucky moved forwards, work boots thumping on the floor outside Steve's place. He hadn't planned on heading over tonight, but his mind had… maybe it was just his heart? 

Steve made a small noise as Bucky cupped his face in both hands, rough and still dirty with tape and boxing residue. Still, his heart fluttered as Bucky leant down, lips brushing over his softly. "Long day? Are ya hungry? There's some leftover-"

"Give me a sec yeah?" Bucky hummed pressing his forehead to Steve's, eyes fluttering shut as he pulled his friend in close. 

It was okay. This was okay. It was dark, no one would see, if anyone said anything Bucky would kick their ass. Right now, he buried his face in the crook of Steve's neck, inhaling and relaxing against him. 

"Buck?" Steve breathed as the brunettes sagged against him. He squeaked when Bucky's full weight dragged him down, he managed to catch him, softening the decent to the floor enough as Bucky's breath evened out, head resting just above his knobby knee's.

Steve didn't understand why Bucky liked kissin' him. He knew it made his heart flutter and that was more than okay with him. "Welcome home Buck," he hummed, fingers sinking into dark locks.


	8. Focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Loki  
Word: Pencil

There are times in life that you are hyper aware of your surroundings. Generally you tend to let your mind drift off and into your favorite daydreams. It was the way you preferred to pass the time, when you had it to do so.

Currently the scratch of  **pencil** on paper had caught your attention. 

You watched in a daze as long lean fingers flew across paper, blue eyes focused intently on the paper in front of him, lips pressed together, turnt down at the edges as thick dark brows drew together in concentration. 

Frigga had decided you were to do your studies today. Generally that would not be a problem, but she had told you to sit here and get it done, knowing your penchant to wander off into other worlds, even if they were only in your head. Pairing you with Loki had been her way of making sure you stayed focused. 

Or so she thought. 

You wondered if she knew. 

Did she  _ know _ ? 

How you avoided staying in the same room with her younger son? Had she taken note of that? Was that why she had matched you with him?

"Is this you doing your studies?"

You jolted, realizing his blue eyes had been studying you for a few seconds, you shook your head before correcting yourself and nodding silently, eyes flying to your own paperwork.

Blank. Utterly blank. 

You had been here for hours and Frigga had told you to write your understanding of the magic she had been teaching you. She had been teaching you to control that which came to you completely naturally. 

"You bend light, isn't that correct?" His voice caught you off guard yet again and you looked back up at him in surprise. 

It wasn't that you disliked him, no, it was quite the opposite, you were in absolute awe of him. The way he handled his magic, flawlessly, gracefully, with such mischief and joy. It made your heart stutter. 

And he was staring at you now. 

"I… well, th-the thing i-is-"

"A stutter?!" he asked, voice sharp and eyebrows raising in surprise as he looked at you.

You swallowed feeling your face grow hot and grabbing your paperwork immediately bolted from the room. 

Loki stood, sent his own papers flying and paused, magic flaring out to collect his items that went scattering as he had moved to catch you only to give you ample time to escape. 

"Tch," the small sound escaped him in irritation. He had been chewing on every word all morning, had asked Frigga for some time alone with you and he had blown it. 

He sighed heavily, frown marring his face as he stared at the doorway you had escaped through. 

"She got away again?"

"Shut up Fandral."

The blond snickered as he moved further into the room. "C'mon Loki, you've been mooning after her ever since she arrived!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a snap of his teeth.

Fandral laughed with joy, "ah, well. Thor is looking for you, wants a challenge he says."

Loki grunted, "tell him I will be there shortly. He better stretch."

Fandral nodded moving towards the door you had gone through before looking over his shoulder, "Y/N is looking so tender… perhaps I will speak with her later…?"

Loki glowered as the blond tossed his head back laughing in earnest now. He had no claim to you, there was no reason to feel the vicious whip of jealousy course through him…

You did make a point to avoid him after all.


	9. Sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Bucky  
Word: Sweetheart

The first time you met Bucky Barnes was in the dark of the night. 

You were on the verge of tipping into the chasm of deep sleep, your consciousness sighing in content as it teetered and you knew sleep was coming-

When the loud thud of a body slamming into your room brought you to full alert, a scream tearing from your lips as he stood, clutching the ledge of your window to keep from falling as your dad broke through your door, wooden bat clutched in his big hands. Your mother right behind him flicking on your bedroom lights and hurrying to your side, arms wrapping around you protectively.

This was how you met James "Bucky" Barnes. 

Your parents recognized the boy from down the street. Called his house as he was drunker than a skunk and proceeded to lay into him. 

Stevie came with his ma Sarah. 

Deep blue eyes stared at you with regret as the two blonds took him between them and thanked your parents for not shooting or beating him. Both eyeing the bat leaning against the hallway wall.

The first time he called you that nickname, it was just outside your first class. Fingers wrapping around your arm and holding you back, lips curving in a quick and flirty smirk.

Your friendship was quick and the next time he came through your bedroom window you were expecting it. You both laid on the floor, he called you that again and you scoffed, you were not gonna swoon cause he called you a nickname he gave to every girl. 

You spoke about everything and nothing. The two of you, laying on the floor of your bedroom, shrouded in darkness, both heads just under your window to look out into the night. 

"Figure when people fall in love they end up together in the sky? Ya know? Like they say in that romantic shit?"

"Bucky Barnes, I will tell Sarah you cursed!" You warned as he shifted closer, your arms brushing just so. You sighed eyes closing as his fingers brushed yours, "maybe… if ya believe in that." His fingers flexed, tangling with yours, your heart skipping with the action.

He snorted, "and you don't?" You looked up at him briefly before pressing closer. "Ya don't? Doll, c'mon...you believe in love right?!" His body was warm as he carefully slid his arm under your head, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

You didn't say anything as you shifted, laying your head on his chest, ignoring the small smile that spread across his lips. "Haven't experienced it. So how can I have a full opinion of something I don't know?"

He lay there silent, his heartbeat steady under your ear. You were drifting off into sleep when he hummed, " **sweetheart** ?" You lifted your head, eyes struggling to stay open as you met his gaze, your heart stumbled and your tummy fluttered as he leaned closer. 

Lips brushed against yours, soft, chaste, you whimpered softly. Bucky smiled, pulling you closer. Lips pressing against yours a little more, teeth nipping as you sighed pressing closer to him. He moved so that he was leaning over you, one hand moving to the curve of your waist, tugging you under him, fingers gripping your hip harshly as you wrapped one leg around his and he moved between your legs. 

Your hands tugged at his hair as his tongue swept across your bottom lip, begging for entrance, a low groan escaping him as he pressed his hips into yours, his tongue sweeping between your lips and you moaned beneath him, feeling him hardening in his jeans between your legs. 

It was like fire, fast and hot, sweeping the two of you into its flames. You broke the kiss, turning your head to one side as he ground his hips into yours, you wanted, wanted so badly as his lips found your skin just under your jaw, "B-Bucky?!" Your voice was small as he pressed his hard on against you seeking release. "Bucky?" You moaned softly, fingers scratching into his scalp as you struggled, your hips moving against his, still wanting more, his lips trailed further down, tongue sweeping across your skin as he sucked a mark into it, his hands cupping your ass and lifting you into him, pressing himself closer, harder making you want more. 

His lips found yours again, you struggled with wanting more as he kissed you hard. "W-wait?" It escaped you softly, as he ground into you desperately, clothed hips circling into your causing such a delicious feeling, both of you whimpering.

He paused, pressed close, hips moving softly against your own. Lips pressed to your skin once more before he pulled away, leaving you feeling bereft as you both laid there side by side, chests rising and falling as you struggled to calm down. 

"I'm sorry," you managed, tears threatening as you worried your bottom lip. 

"For?" He asked gruffly, shifting beside you. You waved and turned away, unable to word it out loud, "hey," he turned with you, arms wrapping around your waist and he kept just enough space between the two of you. "No, ya ain't got nothing to be sorry about sweetheart… if this happens it's only gonna be with your permission. I can wait."

Relief flooded you, "I just… not yet?"

He smiled pressing his cheek to yours, "what d'ya think about love now?"

"Technically it's still up in the air as that was lust moving through us-" you squealed as he growled, his fingers finding your sides and mercilessly attacking you. 

You nearly choked as there was a knock at your door, Bucky scrambled and made a mad dash for your window as your door opened and your dad stuck his head in, eyes studying your room. "Who is here with you?"

You held your phone up, "sorry! YouTube videos are funny as hell!"

He narrowed his eyes at you and nodded, "I will not call Sarah if I find him in your room again!" He warned.

"Who daddy?" You asked innocently. 

" _ Who daddy _ ?" He mimicked making you snicker. "Not stupid young lady!" 

You nodded even as your door shut and you simultaneously scrambled to your windows ledge. Bucky waved from the edge of your lawn and you watched with amusement as he limped slowly down towards Stevie's house. 

Love was a new concept, and you could feel it bloom in the center of your chest.

' _ Sweetheart _ ,' it sounded different tonight. 


	10. The Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Geralt of Rivia  
Word: Pineapple

It was a threat. 

One that always made you giggle and you constantly threatened others with it even if it made him roll his eyes. 

***

When you had first brought it up it had led to an actual discussion between the three of you.

"It is physically impossible," he had said, voice rumbling as you both walked along towards the next village in search of work. 

Geralt didn't like having you tag along, it was enough that he had to put up with Jaskier and now you? "Well, have you tried it before?" You asked much to Jaskier's delight. "What do you think Dandelion?" You asked turning to the bard who hummed beside you.

Soft brown eyes brightened at the moment. "Well! She likes to ask my opinion!" He skipped ahead turning to walk backwards to face the two of you. "I believe anything can be accommodated with the proper amount of force. Wait- will we be trying to be soft and caring?"

You snorted, eyes crinkling at the edges as you burst into a fit of giggles. Geralt tensed astride Roach who chuffed at your outburst, you reached out.

"Ah, no!" Jaskier tutted, "no one but Geralt touches Roach!" He gasped as you looked at him. "That's not fair!" He cried pointing at you, Geralt grunting.

You shook your head as you walked by Roach, petting him happily. "Really Dandelion, did you think he brushed himself down at the stables? Perhaps he fed himself as well?"

Jaskier frowned, "pleased with the nickname, but Geralt! You said and I quote- 'No one touches Roach!'" He pulled a face making you smile. 

"No, I told  _ you _ not to touch Roach."

***

Back to the present you kicked hard, hips snapping up off the ground, yet the beast above you tightened its grip on your throat, lifting you enough to slam you back into the ground and make the edges of your vision darken as you struggled to breathe. 

Oh, great. Geralt would be all 'I told you so'. 

"If you do not let her go," he started, a heavy sigh as he patted Roach and stepped towards the two of you.

"Geralt! I DON'T THINK SHE'S BREATHING!!" Jaskier yelled from his safe spot grabbing Roach's reigns.

You kicked once, claws dug into your sides, gouging into your flesh making you squeak before the ones about your throat tightened. 

"I will shove this  **pineapple** up your ass," came the threat.

That bitch, he stole your threat. 

It was the last thought you had as darkness welcomed you.

***

🎶the fair warrior withstood what she could, yet when death beckoned her sweeping her into his arms… along came our Witcher annnnnd shoved the pineapple up its ass!🎶 

The tavern erupted in cheers and laughter, all swaying and singing along as Jaskier pranced around with his lute, dancing and collecting their coins.

You growled, drowning the rest of your pint and standing, stomping your way outside. Roach would make better company. 

"Is it so bad?" 

You didn't turn as you ran the brush along Roach's coat. Shrugging you decided not to answer. Thick hands caught your small ones and you turned to face him wincing as you made to pull away. 

"It will take some time to heal," he said, hand catching the bottom of your tunic and tugging. You frowned at him, a shiver running up your spine as his fingers slid along your bandaged ribs. Gold eyes flicked up to meet your gaze. He snorted as you looked away, noting the way your tummy quivered under his fingers, unconsciously leaning into him. 

You jumped as rough hands caught your jaw, thumbs under your chin, tilting your head upwards. "No talking for awhile," he frowned and held you in place as you finally met his gaze. 

The air around you felt different, shifting from cool and calm to charged and electrified. 

Rolling your eyes you waved your hands, trying to dispel the tension. 

"Think I won't miss it?" He asked stepping into you. Your hands flew to his biceps, fingers wrapping around a fraction of the steel muscles. His thumb slipping up and running along your bottom lip, "I prefer yours to Jaskier's." He admitted quietly. 

You stared up at him, breath quickening as he pressed closer. 

When the kiss came you whimpered, he pulled back enough to hush you, "you heard the healer, no using your voice."

You balled your hands into fists, punching his thick shoulder as he laughed. Jerk. Asshole. The audaci-

Geralt's lips found yours again and you forgot the words you wanted to hurl at him. He caught the leg you wrapped lifted, pulling you up and wrapping your legs around his waist as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Kiss deepening, tongues warring with the others, as he pressed you against the stable wall. 

You huffed against his lips, yanking at his hair. 

"Fuck," he cursed, biting your lip in retaliation. You shook your head at him. "What?" He asked, you shook your head at him again pointing at the stable around you. He sighed loudly, "you have no problem with sleeping out in the open and bathing in rivers, but you need a room for this?" He asked. You yanked at his hair again harshly, rolling your eyes. Would he always argue with you? You tightened your grip as he started towards the front of the stables. 

"My room, I will take all night tending to you, and you will have to make no noise. Maiden warrior."

You squeezed your eyes shut, mirth overflowing, so he was a fan of Dandelion! 


	11. Something Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Clint  
Word: Hot

He could feel sweat slip down his temple and he shook his head, free hand swiping across his brow.

It had been hours since he had been here. Waiting. Patience he had, every sniper had it in abundance. He remembered fondly how he had spent hours in a nest waiting for his target to move into position.

He could do this.

Ice blue eyes watched as you shifted, "what are you doing?" He asked, throat dry.

You looked at him. "It's  ** _hot_ ** Clint."

He watched as you carefully shifted, carefully maneuvering till you were able to shuck your button up leaving you in your tank and bra. He looked away, shifting from foot to foot. 

"Something wrong pretty bird?" You snickered as he looked at you, smirk in place. It hadn't been the first time he had stared it wouldn't be the last. You liked it. Knowing that man had a small, if any, crush on you. 

Two could play at that game. Clint reached back, catching the nape of his shirt and tore it up and off, switching hands and dumping his shirt on the ground. He didn't miss the way your tongue slipped out, sweeping across your lips. Smirk settling in place he threw you a look, clearly throwing your words back at you without saying a thing.

You shrugged a shoulder. "I told you already, waiting for you to finally acknowledge my crush on you. At least a roll in the sack. See what moves you got…"

Clint dropped to the floor as you gave him a lascivious once over, eyes stopping at the dip of his hips and Natasha whooped loudly. 

"Y/N WINS!!!" she shouted. 

You swept the bowl of candy with a victory cry letting Sam lift you, strong arms wrapping around the back of your hips as you kept a tight hold on your prize. 

Sam placed you on your feet and you had a second before you were swept up once more. This time by Clint. "Whhhaaaa?! YOU LOST FAIR AND SQUARE!!! YOU ARE  _ NOT _ GETTING MY CANDY! NAT HAS THE BEST STASH!"

Clint"s large hand swatted your ass as he threw you over his shoulder, "I plan on eating something much sweeter right now."

Sam snickered as Clint marched by Bucky & Steve who threw curious looks at Natasha who was in a fit of giggles. 

"Finally?" Bucky asked. 

Sam nodded, " _ FINALLY _ !!" Steve groaned plopping onto the couch next to Nat who snuggled up to him immediately. 


	12. Blueberry Bubblegum Blast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Bucky  
Word: Bubblegum

PoP… 

Blue eyes closed, patience is a virtue. People with patience are close to saints. 

POP… 

His jaw clenched, fingers wrapping around her ankle carefully. She paused, head tilting to look at him as he looked at her, lips pursed together, a knowing smirk appearing on her lips.

Bucky watched as she poked her tongue out, Blueberry  **Bubblegum** Blast, the color stretched over the tip of her tongue. 

Her tongue…

His mind wandered for a second, he knew what her tongue could do. He shifted slightly, jeans tightening.

P O P ! ! ! 

Bucky growled, the only warning she got as he launched himself at her, metallic hand covering her lips as she squealed, attempting to back up, the couch gave no fucks. She was trapped, just like her bubblegum.

"Sugar…"

She stared up at him in silent response, all innocence. 

Bucky closed his eyes, he was patient- he jerked back as her tongue swept across his palm. 

Oh, the look he gave her sent her scrambling, Bucky grunted as he caught her ankle yet again only to receive a swift kick in the gut. He dumped himself onto the empty couch now clutching his stomach and gasping.

"B-Buck?" Her voice was unsure as she paused in her flight. "I didn't hurt you?" She stepped forwards carefully screaming as he moved quicker than she could follow and she was pinned under him. Legs on either side of him, large hands catching her wrists and his lips pressing against hers. 

She tasted like blueberry bubblegum blast and he couldn't get enough. Bucky ground against her, relishing in the way she arched into him, little whimpers catching in the back of her throat. He pulled back, smiling down at her. 

P O P

She stared up at him, already disheveled as he chewed on her gum. "How dare you?" She asked as he blew another bubble.

Bucky grinned pulling her under him more firmly, "doll, gonna make you wish you'd never started with this."

"That what ya think?" She laughed squirming against him, feeling him harden between her legs. "What if that was the plan all along?"

"Uh huh," he swallowed the gum, "better be ready." 

"Always am!" She answered as she reached for his belt, Bucky's breath leaving him.

Blueberry Bubblegum Blast….


	13. Others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character: Thor  
Word: Bra

"Uhhhmmm…"

Thor sighed, hands dropping from you.

You made a noise, "no! Its okay, just… the clasp! Its just a hook and clasp, remember to just unhook it. We practised on the other bra earlier remember?" You asked looking over your shoulder briefly. 

He had gotten it easily on the one you had brought out earlier, he had claimed it was different when it was on a woman. You being you decided that you were not shy enough to be bashful and let him practise on you. 

Thor leaned forwards, you could feel his body heat as he moved one thick leg around your waist, your bed shifting under his weight, of course you moved when he did, pressing back into him.

"May I confess something?" You made a noise of concent as you fiddle with your socks, back arching as his knuckles ran along your spine. You moaned softly as his lips brushed the bare skin of your shoulder, beard tickling you at the same time as his hands ran around your waist pulling you back into you. Distracted as you were you didn't realise until he cupped you bare breasts, "Midgardian lingerie does not compare to corsets and what the ladies that have come before you have to wear."

"Oh?" Your voice pitched high as he toyed with your nipples. "And… and… the ones after?"

He growled into the crook of your neck, tongue following teeth, "who said there would be others?"


	14. Ultra Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Brock Rumlow  
Word: Thunderstorm

Brock was halfway through cleaning the glasses when Alex walked in, shucking water off as he slid out of his coat, “‘s really comin’ down out there,” he muttered looking around as he hung his coat up by the door.

Brock stilled, hand pausing midair as he was about to place it back on the shelf. He enjoyed a good  **thunderstorm** himself, the loud crashing and vibrations bringing with it memories, huddled together with old friends as they waited out a storm during training. He had spent several shielding Alex himself.

“Where’s Y/N?  _ HEY!! _ Where ya going?!” he cried as Brock easily vaulted over the counter and was out the door in seconds. “Y/N!?!” he called looking into the back room, hands on his hips as he looked around, bar was about to open and he’d have to deal with it himself. He let out a small groan as he got to it.

**

You had to go buy something, Brock remembered you talking about the kids he would let in and clean the bar for a few bucks. Nothing heavy, sweeping the floor, restocking the toilet paper, stupid shit he called it. But it kept them busy, one kid in particular came for the food Brock handed out after they were finished.

It was dark and cloudy as you stepped out, if you hurried you could make it back before it started to sprinkle.

Thunderstorms kept  _ him _ home, drinking bottle after bottle. When that happened it was never any good for you. It never ended good. He would drink till he was bleary eyed, drink till he couldn’t hear you cry with every hit, drink till he couldn’t stay hard while keeping you under him.

Thunderstorms were quick.

Thunderstorms made you cry.

**

Brock stopped, turning as the rain pelted down on him, a light flashing and there, just as the rumble and crash of thunder deafened all other noise he heard it. A small scream coming from the church.

He didn’t understand it, he had noticed though. Every time there was a rumble you’d have him make you his hot chocolate. Earbuds would go in and you’d retreat to the back of the bar, usually with his oversized jacket. He had peeked in on you a few times, the backroom didn’t have windows and was isolated from the outside being downstairs. It muffled the thundering and he figured you had bad memories, he never brought it up.

Stepping tentatively into the old church he held still, waiting, listening. His heart thundered in his chest, were you hurt? Were you scared? He thought back remembering your smile as you waved at him assuring him you’d be back in a second, why hadn’t he noticed you hadn’t come back? Idiot.

There, he heard it, a small sniffle and then a hum. That little hum, you always hummed it when you were happy and lost to the world around you. Usually when he and Alex were right by you.

“Y/N?” he called, his voice too loud in the darkened building. How had you managed to get in? There was no one else around and he was sure they locked the place. “Y/N?” he called again stepping quicker towards your faltering voice. He found you huddled down between the front pews, hands over your ears, humming quietly. “Y/N?!” he cried relief flooding him as he kneeled down in front of you grabbing your upper arms. 

You cried out, jerking back, head bumping into the back of the pew and tears streaming down your face as you suddenly launched into his arms a cry of relief leaving you as you realized he was there. 

Brock caught you, arms wrapping around you securely and lifted you into his lap as he sat on the cushioned pew, “hey, hey there, it’s alright, I’m here...shhh.” He cooed, voice thick as you sobbed into his shoulder. He didn’t like the way you shook in his arms, shaking hard, your small hands clutching at him desperately. “I gotcha, I’m here baby, here… lemme look at ya, lets see, you hit your head.” He pulled back, catching your face in his hands, nodding when he was satisfied that you hadn’t damaged yourself with the bump and wiping away your tears. 

“Y/N, I told you to stay inside,” you nodded, wrapping yourself around him once again, calming as his large hands ran up and down your back. Brock sighed, your knees hit the back of the pew as you straddled him. “Hey… you gonna sing for me?”

You sniffled.

“Make a deal, you sing for me till the storm goes away.. And I will make you my ultra special hot chocolate when we get back home. How’s that sound?”

“Ultra… special?” you mumbled into his shoulder.

“Alex hasn’t even got any it’s so special.”

You peeked up at him, bottom lip quivering as your fingers tightened in his shirt. Thunder rumbled, but Brock was here and it went away. You cleared your throat and pressed your face into his neck. “This little light of mine…” 

Brock hummed along waiting as you paused, thunder cracking once and silencing. Your voice whispering into his neck, there were things he wanted to do to you at times you were so adorable, but mostly, mostly he just wanted to keep you from being scared. If he could manage that… even if he did go to hell he’d be okay with it.

***

Alex stared, you looked like you were halfway to heaven, swaddled in Brock’s too big shirt, towel draped over your shoulders and the spare cover from the back room wrapped around you. “Ultra special hot chocolate?” he asked as you clutched the mug in your hands.

Brock grumbled as you nodded, it was ultra special, it tasted different, and you wondered what he put into it. 

“Y/N… alright kiddo?”

Brock glared, “she got caught in the storm, she’s fine,” he growled at the regular that had stopped just behind you where you were perched on a stool. He should have taken you home. It was further, but you would have been safe at home. Still, here he could keep an eye on you and if you needed anything then he’d be right there. 

Alex smirked as you blushed, he really did like the way his friend reacted when it came to you. “Y/N… wanna share?” he asked, smiling as he leaned in closer.

Brock raised an eyebrow as your eyes flicked to him, he kept a straight face as he gave no obvious answer. Nearly losing his composure as you shook your head, tipping the cup back and finishing it off as Alex cried out and crowded you playfully, bargaining for just a sip. 

Brock watched as you squirmed away from Alex remaining on the stool, you hid a yawn behind a hand as you tried to keep from laughing as Alex took the mug from your hand. 

Was this what happiness was?

Brock stilled, smiling as you immediately looked at him, brows pulling together in concern.

Fuck.

He was in fucking love with you.


	15. Possibly, Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Clint  
Word: Bittersweet  
Italics are song lyrics. The song is "Falling in love at a coffee shop" by Landon Pigg

The feel of your hands slipping along his neck was **bittersweet**.

It had been months, nearly a year since he had felt your touch. 

"Hahaha we knew nothing back then, yet we could have ruled the world," you tilted your head peering up at him. Clint was always taller than you, he was surprisingly taller than Bucky who had been your friend for much longer. 

**

It was Clint though, Clint who had stolen your heart. He would sneak up behind you, arms wrapping around your waist as he pressed into you, lips brushing against the shell of your ear, "_ I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you _."

You smiled, the song was a favorite, fitting as you had met him at the coffee shop with Bucky. "He tagged along when he heard me telling Stevie that I was headed out to the coffee shop." Bucky had explained as the tall blond gripped your hand firmly, the strength in that grip surprising you, yet it was the intensity of his icy blue eyes that caught your attention. 

"Names Clint, pretty sure we met in several past lives and now here we are again."

You face burned, Bucky shoved him laughing loudly. 

"_ Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you, _" he sang in your ear. 

"Mush. You are made completely out of mush!" You grinned leaning back into him, head falling on his shoulder as he swayed with you in his arms, lips busy against your skin as he hummed through the lyrics.

"_ If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know. If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone _," Clint swept you out, leading you in a small dance. 

He had worked hard to get to know you. Bucky knew you from work, you worked for a consulting agency, top secret. Your line of work was no less dangerous than being an Avenger, more so since you were a regular red blooded human. 

Your eyes crinkled in joy as you stepped into him, his voice louder as he moved with you, "_ I never knew just what it was about this coffee shop I love so much… _"

One that bled. 

One that hurt. 

Someone that could die.

**

You leaned into him, you had waited so long for him. "_ All of the while, I never knew, all of the while, all of the while… _" you sang softly, tears brightening your eyes as you cupped his cheek. He looked like hell, though here… you could see it, all the exhaustion, the worries of the world, slipping away.

"_ ... It was you _," he sighed finishing the song. 

Bittersweet.

He had mourned you, Bucky had done his best. Watched over him, fed him, put coffee in his hands. It just… wasn't the same without you.

"I've missed you pretty bird," you smiled, "I could have waited longer for you though."

Clint wrapped around you, a sob breaking free, "_ there's a chance I've fallen quite hard over you _."

You giggled, "c'mon… there's a couple people that have been waiting too."

Clint felt his heart skip.

"Legolas!"

"You really couldn't stay put could you?"

Tony and Nat's voices carried clear through the air and he forgot, he forgot why he had been so apprehensive. "Tell me the coffee is good here at least?"

Laughter rang out as he was pulled from your arms, quick manly hug with Tony. Longer, more warm from Nat.

This was good. Yeah, good.

"I suppose you were right," you said, tangling your fingers with his. He looked at you in confusion, "here we are again."

His heart clenched, "I'll find you again and again."

Your face scrunched, "I know."


	16. End of the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Steve  
Word: Surprise

Till the end of the line.

How many times had he said that to you?

Steve had been there when you had broken your arm, the horse more experienced than you and you being at fault for tumbling off the beautiful creature. 

Steve had been there when you had to male your first speech, dignitaries from other countries and places unknown watching unmercifully. 

Steve had been the one to hold you when your mother passed, leaving devastated and feeling so alone. 

You had Steve. 

Yet now, now when you needed him he was nowhere to be seen. Not a single glance of him. Your hands shook, you forced a practiced smile. 

You knew this day would come, had dreaded it for so long. Eighteen. It's not that he wasn't handsome. James was more than handsome, you had known him since childhood, an arranged marriage. You spent at least a few days together every year since the arrangement had been made, joining him at different functions throughout the year. 

James was charming and sweet, well spoken and kind. There was nothing wrong with him, except he wasn't Steve. 

"Alright?" He asked, voice low and deep. When had it gotten so deep? You wondered as he placed his hand on your lower back, smiling as cameras flashed.

You nodded tilting your head to accept the peck of lips to your cheek. It had been a long day and against your father's opinion you had finally changed into comfortable jeans and a tasteful blouse. 

James looked dashing in charcoal slacks and form fitting button up. The media was ushered out and soon you were left to yourself, James saying goodbye. 

Two days. 

In two days you would be of the Barnes. Your heart raced and you carefully drew in a long breath placing your hands on the thick cloth decorating the table. 

A noise caught your attention and you looked up. 

The look of  **surprise** on Steve's face was welcome. Steve's face was a welcome sight. Surprise gave way to panic and he back peddled, muttering before he turned on his heel and he practically ran away. 

That was it. It dawned on you and the rage that filled you was more than you could handle. 

You found him down the corridor, speaking with your father's men. Blue eyes widened as you yelled. "DO YOU THINK I WANT TO DO THIS?!" you asked, the feeling boiling inside of you new to you. "No one asked me for my opinion!" You seethed, teeth grinding together in your anger. 

"Y/N…" the man to Steve's right, Sam, called softly attempting to soothe you. 

You grabbed the nearest item, chucking it at the tall blond without thought. Pen, clipboard, your cell phone, the clip that held your hair in place. All items that Steve swatted away.

"NO. ONE. ASKED. MY OPINION!" you choked, emotion clogging your throat, it was so hard to breathe. The corridor suddenly closing in on you, "I didn't want this! I DIDN'T WANT ANY OF THIS!! You gasped needing air, needing to be alone. The one person you needed stared at you, not one word leaving him and you knew. You  _ knew _ … there was nothing to be said.

This was the end of the line. 

For the two of you.

Steve stumbled as you turned and bolted. 

You always had been faster than he was. 


	17. A Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Angel  
Word: Lovesick

It couldn't be true. 

It wasn't real.

The signs were there though, Angel couldn't deny it. He hadn't felt this way in such a long time. 

Such a long time. 

His mind scattered till it settled on the girl he had just met not a week ago. 

A week. 

That's all it took for you to embed yourself in his mind. He hadn't meant for it to happen. You were sitting there reading one of his favorite books, his dark eyes scanning the title and he had met your gaze over the top of the book, even with it covering half your face he had been able to tell you were smiling. 

That’s why he decided, if you had been able to be the one thing on his mind in just a few short days, he should stay away.

**

You sighed.

“Girl, what is his name?!" 

The question brought you out of your thoughts and you blushed, "what? No one."

"Ohkay," your coworker nodded, absolutely not believing you. 

You scoffed, trying to hide the pleased look as you shifted away. It had been a week since you had met the tall stranger. Angel. Of course he was handsome, of course he was soft spoken, and kind. He had walked you home the first night, asked if you would be there again the next night? You had said yes.

Every night he asked more and more about you, walking you home as he listened to your thoughts and the small bit of knowledge. 

You caught him staring more often and when his hand brushed along yours it left little flickering flames of desire racing through you. 

It would certainly be too soon to expect more, to expect him to be there.

The small coffee shop was always there, it was natural for you to come in every night after work and grab a cup. You sat, eyes flickering around the shop, pulling your book out. He was usually there, he always seemed to hold himself back just a second before he moved to your table. 

Today he was not there.

**

His stomach knotted. 

He had decided against seeing you. There was no point. Right? It would only end in ruin for you. 

His breath stuttered.

He really did not need to be seen with you. If he had been spotted then- he paused certain he had heard your laughter. 

Heart skipping.

That was impossible. Impossible. It had been too long. He couldn't feel like this. It hadn’t even been a full week since he hadn’t seen you. He was busy, he had things to do… 

He felt dizzy.

“Angel?” you stepped towards him, eyes flicking over his face, mouth parting as he took a step back. 

He hadn’t meant to come here, you worked till just after sundown. He had found you and watched as you stretched out, removing your work jacket and throwing it into the trunk of your car. The smile as you did so taking his breath away.

He was completely in love. It had taken just a few days to realize it. Just a few days of not seeing your face. And this is what they meant when they called it being **lovesick**. He didn’t want to be away from you, didn’t want to spend time without you next to him. 

And that scared him.

“Angel?”

“I have to go.” He watched as you swallowed, head tilting to the side, brows knitting together. “Yeah uhhh, family has some problems and someone has to take care of it.”

“Oh.”

Angel felt his chest tighten, your hands twisting together. “I didn’t-”

You held up a hand as he stepped towards you, “I understand, family.”

He didn’t like the way your voice was so quiet.

“Thank you, you didn’t have to say anything.”

**

The doorbell chimed, the girl behind the register smiling and greeting the new customer. 

Your eyes flickered over the top of your book, a small sigh leaving your lips as you went back to staring at the letters.

It had been months since he had left. All you wanted to do was read your books and drink your coffee. The door chimed, eyes skipped up, heart stuttering in disappointment. Maybe it was time to find a new shop. 

Letters. All letters jumbled together. Blurring together. 

The door chimed. 

You kept your gaze on the page in front of you.

Breath stilling as the letters came together, words falling into place. The world continuing around you. Your heartbeat as the door chimed, eyes flicking up… 


	18. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Clark  
Word: Resurrection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be added to my golden boys series

“_ Don’t leave me… _”

Clark struggled, he struggled to stay awake, to pry his eyes open.

“_ Clark? _”

He didn’t like the way Steve sounded, the defeat in his voice.

“_ Clark? _” 

No, he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t allow him to be in such pain.

“_ Wait for me? Don’t do this _…”

Clark wanted to struggle. He wanted to at least open his eyes, let Steve know he was right there. Still, he couldn’t resist the pull, the pull into unconsciousness, he was so tired.

**Resurrection**: or anastasis is the concept of coming back to life after death. In a number of ancient religions, a dying-and-rising god is a deity which dies and resurrects. ... Some believe the soul is the actual vehicle by which people are resurrected. The death and resurrection of Jesus is a central focus of Christianity.

Clark thought it was funny that was a thing that had popped up in his mind as he felt himself slipping further into the darkness, Steve’s voice muffling in the darkness. Many had called him a god, a hero, above average, not human.

He called himself a man. 

He was not though. He was from Krypton. 

If he was being kind to himself, he called himself a husband.

God, he wanted to stay for Steve.

**

Clint tangled his fingers with Bucky’s. “How's he doing?”

He clenched his jaw, taking his time, letting his breath out slowly. “I… I never really got over losing Steve. Being the idiot I was before I met you I didn’t know what I was doing..”

Clint gripped his hand. 

“And now,” Bucky shook his head, “I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

Clint shook his head, wrapping the brunette up in his arms, “hey, it’s okay,” he assured him, running his hands up and down Bucky’s back. 

“They had to drug him,” Bucky croaked struggling to not break down.

Clint sucked in a breath, “that must have been a lot of drugs.”

Bucky huffed against his neck, grip tightening. He had never seen Steve in such a state. Bruce had to pry him off of Clark, had to drag him back and let them start to attempt to help the man that had once made Steve smile like there was no tomorrow.

**

That was the problem when you were in love.

When you were in love there was nothing you could not overcome, nothing that would stop you, you were invincible.

He was… invincible.

Steve laid in the center of the bed.

It wasn’t his bed, not the bed that he shared with his husband. He reached over, fingers toying with the empty space beside him.

_ ‘Steve…’ _

_ ‘Don’t do that, I have to get out of bed today.’ _

_ Clark chuckled, hands catching his waist, pulling him back into bed. ‘I love you.’ _

_ ‘You say that cause you don’t believe in divorce.’ _

_ ‘C’mon,’ Steve struggled to not shiver as Clark pressed his lips against his skin, tugging the shirt from Steve’s hands. ‘Stay in bed with me? We can stay here and create our own paradise, where no one can touch us.’ _

_ Steve laughed as he let Clark pull him in under him, he reveled in the feeling of Clark pressing himself between his legs, muscles shifting under his hands. ‘Clark, we can’t do that…’ _

_ ‘Of course we can. Ma will be happy that we’ve chosen ourselves.’ _

_ Steve sighed as Clark ran his lips along his neck, hands busy with his pants, easily pulling them off and _-

Steve jolted awake, bolting upright and reaching out. A sob tore from his lips as he found nothing but cold empty bed answering.

He was alone.

Alone. 

Clark had left him.

Clark had come and saved him, only to leave him alone.

Steve was alone and only the darkness was there to swallow his heart wrenching sobs.


	19. A Long Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> character: steve  
Word: chocolate

You dumped your bag on the floor as you stepped into the apartment. 

“Home?”

The noise you made was barely there.

“That bad?”

You dropped onto the couch, depleted of all energy, one hand flopping over the edge of the couch, a small fake sob muffled by the couch cushions.

Steve chuckled as he made his way around and lifted you easily into his lap. You kept your eyes closed and turned your face into his chest, murmuring quietly. Steve tipped your head back, lips meeting yours. “It couldn’t have been all bad?”

You peeked and eye open, humming as he gripped your thigh. “I was murdered, the girl they gave me as an assistant on this project didn’t do her portion, well to be fair she did. She got her information wrong and it was not at all anything near what we were presenting and since she said she couldn’t talk in front of others she chose to let me do the presentation and of course I was getting the looks. It wasn’t until my boss stepped in that we realized what had gone wrong.”

Steve hummed, hand cupping your jaw, lips pressing against yours. “You deserve to be pampered then. Hot bath, I’ll have tea ready for you when you come out..?”

You stretched, a smile on your lips, “you are too good to me!” you said wrapping your arms around his neck, a small squeal escaping you as he stood with you in his arms, long legs carrying you to the bathroom you shared with him. 

The bath had already been set, a sigh left you, he really was the best boyfriend in the entire world. Your feet touched the ground and he dropped a kiss to your lips before he stepped out and you stripped. The water was hot, which meant he had just prepped it before you had walked in. You slid into the tub, a long sigh escaping you as your muscles began to loosen and you noticed he had put your favorite soaps close by and you smiled, the defeat and stress of the day melting away.

**

Steve smiled as you stepped into the kitchen, “feel better?”

You nodded as you slid between him and the counter, arms wrapping around his waist, face falling against his chest with a contented sigh. “Thank you so much. I really don’t deserve you.”

He snorted, setting down the mug he held in favor of wrapping you up in his arms, “yes you do my love. Oh!” he pulled back smiling as you pouted, “close your eyes.” You looked at him, “close your eyes!!” he chuckled stepping back and away from you.

“All I want is to cuddle with you so this better be good sir.”

Steve chuckled as you closed your eyes, you waited, impatient to have your boyfriend back in your arms when something pressed against your lips. His laugh was low and sent a shudder through you at how close he was. “Open,” he hummed, breath brushing along your ear. You did, the silky smooth  **chocolate** slipping on your tongue as he pressed the treat in between your lips. “Chocolate is great to help relieve stress and that means a longer life.”

You grinned as he pulled you closer, humming as his lips trailed along you neck, hands slipping under the shirt you had pulled on, “is that right? And we’re aiming for a long life?”

Steve nodded, pressing you into the counter, “yes ma’am, a very long life… full of kisses,” he slanted his lips over yours, tongue swiping over your bottom lip before he pulled back, “shared treats and long nights of sex."

Laughter spilled from your lips as Steve pulled you up into his arms, "I like the sound of that! But wait… where are we going?"

"Bedroom," he answered quickly long legs striding through the living room quickly, your laughter trailing behind him.


	20. Coffee FIrst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Clint  
Word: Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT, no under 18 please

Clint watched as flurries skipped through the air, he had seen it so many times. So many times he had seen it on missions, a few times on vacation, not that he sought out the cold. Not really, he preferred being warm under his favorite blanket with a cup of coffee.

But this, he leaned against the banister, hands folded together, a soft smile playing at his lips. This he decided was better than his daily coffee.

You tilted your head back, eyes shut, mouth open, tongue out. 

**Snow** drifted down, Clint watched as you twirled around, “it’s gonna turn to mush.”

“You’ll turn to mush!” you shouted, dropping your head to your shoulder and looking at him. 

Clint felt his heart melt, he looked away as you turned to him. “Just that.. You could get sick.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, arms falling to your sides before you crossed them over your chest, “okay.” 

Clint straightened looking at you suddenly as you dropped your head, “wha-??”

You stomped up the steps of the cabin, shoulders slumped, “it’s just… I’ve never seen snow and…” you jumbled your words together keeping your head down. It was too embarrassing to admit you’d wanted to see your first snow with him.

“Hey,” he grabbed you elbow, “wait, I didn’t hear what you said?”

You heaved a heavy breath, “you’ve probably snow like a ka-billion-zillion times so… it’s…” You squirmed in front of him, suddenly flashing him a bright smile. “It’s nothing! I’m sure you’re right,” you swallowed, waving your hands and pulling out of his grasp. Heart sinking, it had been one of the things you’d wanted, to see snow, and when Clint said Tony had a cabin you had jumped at the opportunity to spend some alone time with the archer. He had laughed, agreeing to be the one to bring you, he needed some down time.

Down time meant couch and coffee, well coffee first. Not playing in the cold white fluff...that was slowly sinking into your hair. 

“You said... that you wanted to see snow.”

You nodded forcing a laugh, “yeah and I saw it, now I think I need a nap.”

Clint frowned, “you were just having the time of your life. Standing in the middle of the lawn.”

“Annnd now I need a nap!” you growled turning on your heel.

Clint groaned and dropped his head to the banister, groaning louder as he pulled away and swiped snow off his forehead. Well, he had royally fucked that up.

***

Hot shower, PJ’s, you pulled the heavy comfortable over your head and laid in the dark. Three day vacation and one day down. Alright, all you had to do was go without eating for the next day, and no coffee… somehow ignore Clint for the rest of your life. 

Easy.

The knock on your door said otherwise.

If you stayed silent he would maybe think you were already asleep.

“I know you’re not asleep.” You didn’t move as he stepped into your room, “hey, so, I could have been less of an asshole.”

You snorted as he crawled into the bed. “What are you? O-okay.” This was happening.

Clint slipped in under the covers and sighed as he began warming up, “what the fuck? Your covers are always so much warmer than mine!”

“We can switch if you want,” you answered turning onto your back, inching away slowly. 

Clint hummed scooting closer. “So you agree I was an asshole today?”

“Ahh,” you shook your head staring at the ceiling, why couldn’t you just die in private? You could swear the embarrassment was eating you up, you had hoped for something more, “I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t not say that,” he pointed out scooting closer still.

You were glad that it was dark, feeling your face heat and unable to form words. You turned your back to him, punching your pillow into submission. “I am really tired Clint and you can have my covers-”

“They’re only better cause you’re in them,” he said quietly. Clint felt you tense and he also felt the heat rising along his neck. He really was shit at this, but Nat told him not to fuck it up. “I was really glad I got to show you your first snow, you looked so cute playing in it, till I fucked it up.”

A hot tear escaped and you scrubbed at it, trying to keep from letting more escape.

“Hence me calling me an asshole. I asked Tony about the cabin when you were telling Steve about never seeing snow and since you don’t do field assignments when are you going to be flying out to snow capped mountains or some shit?” Clint berated himself, deciding it was now or never and so he slipped the few inches between the two of you, pressing himself along you and wrapping and arm around your midsection, “you are so fucking cute.”

You squeaked, hands moving to the band of steel wrapped securely around your tummy, his other hand slipping up under your top, warm against your skin. “Clint?!” you bit down on your tongue as he pressed his face to the crook of your neck.

He grinned when he felt the shiver that ran through you, he nearly groaned when you pressed back into him, but there was no hiding his reaction, which pressed up against your ass. God, he loved your ass.

“Unnmm, Clint?”

“Can I?” he asked, voice rough and low as he brushed his lips along your neck, “Y/N, I’m tired of dancing around this.”

“This?” you asked baring your neck, sighing as he pressed small kisses to your skin, scruff contrasting the tender kisses. You reached back, fingers running into his hair, gasping as his hand slid further up your PJ top. “Oh, th-this,” you hummed as you felt him smile against your skin before he nipped at your earlobe. “Fuuuck.”

He couldn’t stop the growl as you pressed back into him again, grinding your ass against his erection, “if you don’t stop that-” You giggled, it was his favorite thing about you. Your hand would cover your mouth and that giggle, he pulled you flush against him, rolling his hips into your behind. “Sweetheart,” his breath made you whimper, the feel of him pressed up against your ass left you breathless. His hand slipped into your bottoms, reaching between your legs, fingers slipping along your folds. Clint watched as your eyes fluttered shut, your mouth falling open, he rolled his hips into yours, seeking a little relief.

“Clint..” 

He groaned, impatiently shoving at your bottoms, tearing your panties down with them, large hands catching at your waist, pulling you back as he pressed into you. Both of you moaned as he inched into you from behind, fingers gliding along your clit, as he set a quick pace. He knew it wouldn't be long, your breath catching with every roll of his hips, walls clenching down on his cock. He dropped his head to yours,cheek pressing against yours, a groan escaping him as you snapped your hips back into his, "fuck you're so tight!" He caught your giggle, hand wrapping around your throat lightly, "gonna come?"

"Y-yes!" You exclaimed, eyes screwing shut as the coil in your tummy tightened, snapping and sending you into blinded bliss as you bucked into his hand.

Clint cried out, voice hoarse as he thrust into you, free hand gripping your hips pulling you into each desperate thrust as you came completely undone. He growled as he snapped his hips into yours, burying himself as deep as possible as he came, filling you.

Clint dropped back, pressing a kiss to your shoulder as he carefully pulled out.

“You are an asshole,” you said quietly.

Clint chuckled as he snuggled closer enjoying your scent, the way you were struggling to regain control of your breathing. The way your hair was tousled and tickled his nose. “For chrissakes, you're beautiful.”

You felt heat bloom up your neck and into your ears, why now after what had just happened you weren’t sure. You licked your lips, “so..”

Clint chuckled, “I hope you don’t think I’m such an asshole that this is it? No, sorry Y/N, you’re gonna have to deal with me a little longer. Gonna take you out sledding in the morning, then I think I am gonna keep you till you get super tired of me.”

You snickered, pulling his arms around you, “maybe I’ll ask Natasha for some pointers?”

Clint groaned, “jesus!” he laughed loudly, squeezing you tight. “Don’t I get enough when you two get together?” he hummed, “now I am going to have to keep the two of you seperate!”

You giggled as he tangled his long legs with yours, a yawn escaping you as he tucked you in close. “But pancakes and eggs first?”

Clint snorted, “woman, have you learned nothing? Coffee first, everything else after.”


	21. Something Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Steve  
Word: Drawing

You’d seen him do this so many times, you’d watched as he sketched away. 

It was entertaining. Steve had a way with his expressions. His face scrunching up the more he was concentrating, tongue peeking out every so often. Sometimes he’d scrap the sketch, crumble the paper up and toss it in the trash.

When he’d leave with a wave and a smile, that never failed to melt your insides, you would scurry over and reach in, carefully un-crumbling the paper. It never failed to make you happy. Whatever he thought of it, you always marveled at his talent.

Steve Rogers could draw.

So when you sat crossed legged outside, head tilted back enjoying the bright rays of the sun on your chilled skin from being inside the office all day it surprised you to feel someone staring. It was unmistakable, the way the hair on the back of your neck stood, a heavy feeling on your shoulders. Somehow it felt familiar though.

You looked around as cool as you could. 

Steve blinked, color rushing to his cheeks as he sat on a bench some feet away, sketchbook in hand, a grin on his lips.

**

He couldn’t remember when he started. 

**Drawing** you.

It had become his small obsession.

The first one he had of you was when you had been engrossed in a pile of paperwork, the end of your pencil between your lips. He had found it odd that you chose to sprawl across the floor, huffing about the chairs being uncomfortable. It was the first time he’d met you, you wore worn jeans and a soft white button up. Your hair was a mess and you were grumbling to yourself as you went over the data. He had found you utterly adorable and had sat in the chair at the empty desk, pencil scritching over paper.

He wondered what you had been listening to, earbuds in and you would bob your head slightly. He liked the way you would close your eyes, lips curving at the corners as you enjoyed your music.

He’d come across you several times after that. Lunch. Reading a book. Sitting in a meeting. Arguing over chess with Bruce. 

Of course he had struck up conversation here and there, he liked the sound of your voice and the way you toyed with your hair, how you leaned towards him, eyes meeting his. You had asked about his sketchbook, looked a little hurt when he tugged it to his chest. So, he drew the office, the flowers on the counter, the bird that fluttered outside the window. Tony wouldn’t hold still and he had trashed it, he had wanted to draw you, but he had wasted his time and needed to get to a meeting with Fury, hurrying out.

He had been halfway down the hall when he realized he didn’t have his pencil. It was from a set Bucky had gotten him, he’d turned on his heel and hurried back. Only to find you marveling over his crumpled drawing. Since that day he made sure to drop a few just for you, every time he circled back around you’d have the drawing safely tucked into your book. 

Today he had caught you skipping out of the building and followed you out of curiosity. You had skipped past the public benches, taking your lunch and sprawling in the middle of the grass. He watched as others looked at you, taking the pathway around and keeping off the grass. 

Steve smiled as he settled on the bench, pencil coming out and slipping over paper, he had memorized your face, your features. 

His breath halted as did his pencil as you closed your eyes, head tilting back, lips curving as you enjoyed the sun. He shifted as your lips fell open with a sigh, he wondered if thats what you looked like in bed.

Steve watched as you looked around, tensing as you spotted him. Not that he had gone to great lengths to hide himself. He waved awkwardly and shut his book as you stood heading towards him. 

“Whatcha drawing?”

Steve grunted, “something beautiful.”

You grinned at him, lopsided and sat next to him holding your hand out. Steve grinned back handing his book over, watching as you opened it. Your fingers tightening around the book. “Why?”

Steve shrugged, “can’t say, just found that I fell in love with her.. She’s pretty great actually.”

He flipped through, watching as you stared, “she’s sweet, likes weird things, somehow always has a smile though.. What do you think?”

You looked at him, Steve was always around, he’d become part of your daily routine and it hadn’t even phased you. He was kind and always had something to talk about, it was comfortable. “I think…”

“I mean, do you think she’d like to go on a date with me? Been dying to ask her, but I’ve been kind of a lame jerk too scared to ask.”

You smirked, “I think she’d be a loser if she said no.”

Steve cocked his head, inches from your face, “nahh, she’s too cool to be a loser.”

“This is a good time for you to kiss her.”

Steve chuckled and leaned in, you made a small noise as his lips connected with yours. “Better than I imagined,” he sighed pulling back.


	22. Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Jefferson  
Word: Allergic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this came out cutesy

"Hey… hey, oh! There ya go!"

You kept your eyes screwed shut. 

"You're breathing," that voice was smooth, low, worried. "You had us scared."

Scared? Scared… you'd been scared. You had panicked. You couldn't remember exactly why. You took in a breath. 

God that felt so good. 

Why did it feel that good?

"Good thing you had this shot."

Shot? Oh.

**

It came all at once. 

The food festival. 

Your friends.

The cute guy sitting next to you with his daughter… Grace. 

Grace, what a pretty name. 

The food festival. You'd come with your friends of course. It had been fun, people everywhere.  _ Food _ everywhere. You'd been careful,  ** _allergic_ ** to shellfish you'd steered clear when your friends told you they were headed that way. You were glad you had packed your epipen just in case.

You'd seen the man first of course, how could you not? The man was tall, lean and hot as fuck. That soft look on his face had done you in, when you realized he was looking at a kid who was dangling from his hand it made your heart melt like butter. She was half his height and wrapped around his forearm, but you could tell she had him wrapped around her pinky. She was his whole world.

You knew that feeling. Your dad being the hero of your world, you were close to your own dad. Even now as an old man you were convinced he could and would take the whole world on. 

So, when the little girl had smiled up at him you knew the look. 

Hero worship.

Sitting at the nearest table you'd been excited to try the food out, you weren't sure what the foods were but made sure to keep your purse close, no harm in being too careful. 

Someone sat next to you and looking over you were graced with the sweetest smile and bright blue eyes. 

Eyes like the ocean.

His name was Jefferson. Grace, his daughter had convinced him they needed a day out and it had been quite a day. His laugh stuck as Grace reached over dumping food into his plate, chattering away. You'd gotten wrapped up in conversation with the two, paying no mind to the food.

Until you felt a tickle.

You cleared your throat as you answered a few questions. 

"You okay?" He'd asked with worry in his eyes as you reached for your purse, breathing had become harder. You recognized the symptoms. 

"My epipen…"

"Oh! I know what that is!" Grace had piped up excitedly, watching you dig around your purse. "Dad…" she sounded worried as your hands shook.

You tried not to panic, but when you couldn't breathe panic is exactly what you did.

** 

Strong hands helped you sit up, "thank you."

"Maybe don't speak?" He said motioning to your throat, "they said help was on the way," he looked around and you felt embarrassed as you realized people were surrounding you. "Plus, I didn't do anything," he scrunched his face at you, "that was all my Grace."

You looked over at the little girl that sat opposite her father on your left. She smiled, "my friend Hannah explained to me how this works, she can't have peanut stuff, which is kinda sad cause peanut butter is the best!!"

You stared at her, your epipen in her hand, “th-thank you.”

Grace giggled, young face scrunching up, as Jefferson stood waving down the help. “We’re gonna go with you to the hospital.”

You shook your head, “it’s okay.”

Grace grabbed your hand in hers, “my dad really likes you, he doesn’t talk to women so I know he likes you.” You felt your face heat, “you like my dad right? It’s okay you seem nice.”

“Grace..”

“Dad, we should go with her to the hospital!! We don’t even know her name and this is serious!!”

Jefferson stared at her for a moment before nodding, “you’re right.” He knelt down placing a hand on your shoulder, “seems like you're stuck with us, what’s your name?”

“Y/F/N/ Y/L/N.”

Jefferson smiled softly, “well, it’s nice to meet you. Pretty sure I talked your ear off earlier and told you all about us and I didn’t even bother learning your name, which is very pretty.. What I mean is, no, no it is very pretty.” He blushed as you shook your head waving a heavy hand.

Grace turned back to you shooting a wink, a smile slipped into place. Yeah, you liked the little girl alright.


	23. Happiest Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Bucky  
Word: Disney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAaahhhh!!! It's taken me longer than I wanted but this is the last bit for my one word prompts!!! Hope everyone has enoyed them!!

It had been a long day.

Bucky was sure a month long mission would not have been as trying as this day had been. It had started before the sun even rose, the munchkin waking him by jumping on the bed, your laughter muffled under the covers. His groan filled the room, "vacation means we get to sleep in.."

"Not today apparently,” you responded with a quick laugh.

The three of you had dressed and headed down for breakfast where a slew of characters had paraded around, he wondered how these people could wear such perfect smiles at such an ungodly hour? Of course, the ones that were all costumes had set features, under those masks they could be yawning and scowling for all he knew. 

Still, the kiddo ate it up and you were giddy. He could put up with this. 

Hours later as he stepped out of the crowded room with you and the kid he again wondered how he could go another hour? He felt your hand in his, let you pull him down slightly so that your lips pressed against his neck, just under his jawline, and he remembered how he could go on. 

A little hand slipping into his free hand made his chest feel all warm. "Rides?" He found himself asking. 

The food seemed to be endless and he thanked Tony silently for having given him a card as he handed it over every single time. The prices were outrageous!!! Water alone was over five bucks, who the hell could pay that kind of pri- Tony. Tony could. He realized with a long sigh, no way could he have afforded this back in the day.

Bucky watched as you chased after the kid, the small gift shop filled to the brim with people pushing through. He smiled at the lady with the three kids that brushed past him, walking along the edge of the shop, close to the doors, eyes skipping over the people, his heart picking up speed the longer he was in the building.

“Bucky?” a small hand slid into his and tugged.

“Hey kiddo,” he knelt down and smiled, “what’s up?”

“Tired.”

He stared at the seven year old, “wanna jump on my back? Still a long walk back to the hotel.”

**

You watched as he tucked the kid in, “Noah really had so much fun today.”

Bucky smiled as he dragged himself out of the adjoining room, shutting the door quietly and wrapped himself around you. 

The two of you had been dating for a little over six months, he’d been nervous about meeting the kid that had been a month ago. It had been small meetings, slowly getting to know the kid that had your eyes and your laughter, Noah was energetic, Tony said that was normal. Bucky often wondered if the kid had a little bit of super serum in him. How you managed he had no idea.

“ **Disney** is the happiest place on earth,” he quoted with a grin as he leaned in, pressing his lips against yours.

You smiled against his lips, leaning back and pointing at the Mickey ears propped on your head, “happiest place on earth?” you asked tugging him towards the room you both shared, “ever get naughty in such a place?”

Bucky chuckled as he allowed you to pull him, “mmm, keep talking…”

“Or I could occupy my mouth with something else?”

“Woman, you will be the death of me.”

You laughed, pulling out of his arms and bolting into your room, squealing as he kicked the door shut and tackled you onto the bed, “my ears!!” you cried as he growled.

A long day, but he was certain missions didn’t end like this.


End file.
